minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Skulls
During the middle of my time playing Minecraft random things would go wrong. From random blocks going invisible to all the animals dying at once. At one point I heard the noise of breaking grass from outside. Those will be stories for another day. I had already built my wooden house next to a cave. At some point in the early morning I jumped on the server. I felt as if I should go into the cave to find some ores. I went outside and found a small hole with coal ore inside. "Some coal would be okay." I told myself. I fell into the hole and the coal disappeared. I thought my mind was tricking me. I jumped out of the weird hole to figure out the cave around my house was covered by cobblestone. It looked like an avalanche occurred closing off the cave. To give you an idea of my surroundings there was a mountain above this cave and forest to the other side of my house. The mountain was missing a lot of its original stone. I mined into the cobble and got into the cave. To my surprise it was huge with ores everywhere. I found a ravine in the cave the problem was I had seen areas above this and had even mined down in this location. There was no ravine here. There were no mobs in there as well. Weird because most to all of the ravine was dark or pitch black. Though no one was in there I felt like I was being watched. Then I saw it, diamonds. It was pretty early in the game I did not know how fast you could get diamonds. There was a zombie (the only mob in there) blocking it but, I would take care of him. I jumped into a patch of water which suddenly just started disappearing. I mined some stone which soon just spawned again. Invisible blocks were everywhere as well. Something rubbed me the wrong way when I noticed all the original blocks. Lava suddenly formed where water used to be. Then I noticed something. If you remember I said I had mined here and found no ravine. The invisible blocks were blocks before which either glitched out or were mined. I was ready now all the invisible blocks were back to normal and the ones I mined were also visible. I have no idea why the ones I mined just popped back again. I was going to leave the remains of the ravine but, I could lose the diamonds. I would mine the diamonds and use dirt to get out of this trap. These were not diamond ores. I got skeleton heads/skulls. For this reason I did not want to mine anymore. I wanted to shut down this whole server and quit Minecraft. Every time I mined a skull the server would make something in the chat. Examples I remember are "You are gonna find us" ,"The skeletons killed by your sword" and another message I can't remember. I tried to run but, my character did not move. I used my keyboard on a google tab and it worked fine. Then I was teleported to my house. My house did not look how it would. My doors and windows were blocked by grass and stone. My character suddenly got mining fatigue and could not mine doors. As if I was trapped I slept in my bed and waited for the morning. In the morning the grass and stone was gone. Instead it was a bunch of hostile mobs. Since a thunderstorm was happening I could not basically leave. Behind me the glass breaks and they fly in. I die from a creeper who destroyed my entire house. I was finally ready to quit. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Uropiaaa